The present disclosure relates generally to a water filter assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a water filter assembly that is hidden from view on an exterior surface of a refrigerator and that includes multiple filters disposed in a cartridge that can be easily replaced.
A refrigerator typically includes a water dispenser that dispenses filtered water from a water source. Sometimes the water dispenser is placed in a door of the refrigerator. The user takes a glass and pushes a lever or actuates a button to dispense filtered and chilled water. After a period of time, the filter associated with the water dispensing assembly is required to be replaced with a fresh filter as the prior filter becomes accumulated with impurities. Some configurations place the water filter assembly in an interior of the refrigerator. This configuration is disfavored as placing the water filter assembly in the interior of the refrigerator reduces the overall volume of storage space of the refrigerator. Additionally, a heating device may be required if the water filter assembly is located in the interior since ducting is needed to circulate water to and from the water filter assembly and the filtered water in the ducting may freeze if placed too close to the freezer compartment. Moreover, some other configurations will place the filter in an inconvenient location, such as a rear of the unit. The refrigerator is quite large and heavy usually and the user will be reluctant to move the refrigerator to access the rear. Also, by placing the water filter in the rear or in an area that is somewhat hidden, the user will not notice that the water filter requires replacement. Additionally, placing the water filter assembly in an interior location in the rear of the unit may even necessitate special tools to replace and open the water filter assembly to remove and replace the filter, which is disfavored and will discourage replacement.
There is a need in the art for a water filter assembly that can be quickly and easily replaced and that cuts the water supply to the water filter assembly during replacement. There is a need in the art for a water filter assembly where the water filter cartridge can be replaced in minutes to encourage replacement. There is also a need for a water filter assembly that has a narrow profile and that can be hidden from view when the refrigerator doors are closed. There is also a need for a water filter assembly that includes at least two filters in a narrow profile and that is disposed on an exterior surface and that does not take up any interior space of the refrigerator, which is highly valued. There is also a need for a water filter assembly that includes an easy and quick filter replacement functionality that does not require special tools. There is a further need for a water filter assembly that encourages replacement and does not require extensive instructions or removal of components of the refrigerator to access the water filter assembly.